percymezafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Percy Meza
Percy Alexander Meza Bravo (n. 18 de abril, 1992; Iquitos , Perú), quién escribe bajo su nombre de pila Percy Meza, es un escritor de fantasía y ciencia ficción, ilustrador, artista gráfico, compositor de música electrónica , guionista y editor audiovisual. Su primera obra pública es En Coma, aunque Iquitos y la rebelión de las leyendas es su primera obra escrita (a puño y letra). El género literario más realizado en sus escritos es la fantasía (cuento En Coma, Los naipes arrugados), que de igual pasa en el dibujo (El Árbol de Gea). Ha trabajado junto a Paco Bardales, Carlos Cook, Dorian Fernández, este último trabajando como guionista en el próximo cortometraje Una estrella en mi jardín. Es amigo cercano de Alesandro Tuppia, el vocalista principal de la banda iquiteña stoner rock/sludge metal Cabanozzis. Influencias Sus influencias en el dibujo y la ilustración es Mary GrandPré , Peter Newell y Dolores Avendaño, mientras en el arte gráfico es principalmente Andy Warhol. En la literatura es Edgar Allan Poe, H. G. Wells, Julio Verne, Ursula K. Le Guin, Franz Kafka, J.R.R. Tolkien, Daphne du Maurier, Lewis Carroll, J.K. Rowling, Mary Shelley, Ray Bradbury, C. S. Lewis , H.P. Lovecraft y Terry Pratchett. En la música electrónica, su influencia más fuerte es Björk, Crystal Castles, Mr. Oizo, The Prodigy, Daft Punk, M.I.A., Benn Jordan, Mike Oldfield y Brian Eno. Estilo 'Literatura' El estilo literario de Meza se caracteriza por buscar intensificar la acción a través del color, la fascinación descriptiva, la grandeza de los escenarios, la relatividad causa-efecto y el suspenso. Según Percy Meza, etiqueta su estilo como «colorido, emocionante, dramático y megalómano». Su temática conceptual cambia drásticamente en Los naipes arrugados, iniciando con la fantasía pura y con un final orientado a una extraña ciencia ficción espacial. La narrativa de la claustrofobia individualista de cada cuento de La colección de En Coma hizo una transición a una atmósfera sci-fi/fantástica en Pesadillas y sueños de un joven lúcido. Los pasajes finales de «Surco de luz» y «Decadencia» son espectáculos inmensos de atmósfera cuasi-surrealista. En 2011, con el nuevo proyecto literario El caleidoscopio , Meza entra a la temática LGBT con un carácter más humano mezclado con un sutil realismo mágico. Su último anuncio, con Ekechio y el robo de las diecisiete monedas, entraría al género de ciencia ficción dura. 'Música' Su estilo musical en general es una especie de «música industrial experimental de un accidentado house /dance 8-bits». Dentro de sus pistas, incluye géneros como breakbeat , house, dance, techno , electro, ambient, lowercase, spacemusic y IDM . En su primer álbum, Beats , su estilo musical comprende en todo al ambient house experimental y espacial. En I’m in No Mood for Jokes, la temática es más ecléctica y cinemática que comprende desde house, techno, ská, reguetón, crunk y electro. La pista «Fast River» es una canción industrial, que incluye a Meza cantando las únicas líneas con ánimo punk, y una sección que choca el límite del noise. Tiene una sección que hace un guiño al estilo espacial y quieto de Beats. La pista está inspirada en «Colours», «Take Me to the Hospital » y «Omen » del último álbum Invaders Must Die de The Prodigy. Meza se interesó por la electrónica por su amigo Alesandro Tuppia, quien le hacia escuchar artistas como Justice, Kavinsky , SebastiAn, Crystal Castles, Japanese Telecom, Cut Copy, Daft Punk, Digitalism , Danger y Mr. Oizo, y también canciones de heavy metal, género favorito de Tuppia. 'Arte gráfico' En el arte gráfico, su arte visual está inspirado por su música y literatura. Su ánimo es mucho es más colorido que las propia narrativa, pero no es tan fuerte en atmósfera como la música. En Colorful Lifes and Magic Prisms of Fantasy, el ánimo cómic fue representado prominentemente. Biografía '1992-2003' Meza nació en el seno de una familia de ascendencia española y brasilera. Fue criado principalmente por su madre soltera. Tiene una hermana menor llamada Michelle Alexandra, una adolescente dedicada al canto en una parroquia. Durante su infancia, incursionó en diferentes competencias de dibujo, ganando dos primeros lugares. En los primeros años de la secundaria, incursionó en la música, como tenor en un coro, en la danza y en la literatura. A partir de allí, comienza a escribir su primer escrito. '2004-2010: Inicio en la literatura, debut y webcómic' En 2004, Meza escribió su primer escrito en borrador llamado Iquitos y la rebelión de las leyendas , para la saga Iquitos a partir de un trabajo de ciencias. A pesar de tomar más aventuras, no se publicó, pero espera publicarse muy pronto. Y antes de su publicación, en mayo de 2009, lanzó su obra debut que sería La colección de En Coma, una colección de cuentos de terror, que se publico en formato ebook. Los cuentos leídos y discutidos de la colección fueron «Extraño usuario» y «Y el ingrediente es sangre». Inició publicando En Coma, como primer reto, con la edición de Francisco Bardales, autor del blog popular DiariodeIQT . Meses más tarde, Kilogramos de Letras fue anunciado como siguiente colección de cuentos, pero fue cancelado debido a su reconstrucción. Descartando la publicación, en su lugar, publica la colección Pesadillas y sueños de un joven lúcido a partir del 18 de junio de 2010. Desde ahí se publicaron cuentos de ciencia ficción como «Surco de luz», «Claustrofobia en Jilguero» y «Decadencia». En octubre, publica MANíA, un webcómic de humor y sátira, originalmente puesto al público a través de Facebook. Actualmente, el cómic ya no dispone de más episodios hasta un futuro aviso. Inadvertidamente, publicó un viñeta que contiene a Steve, uno de los protagonistas de la serie, preguntando sobre la larga espera. El 15 de septiembre de 2010 publica un libro de arte Tertiarius ("tercero” en latín), que incluye imágenes con efectos de luces de neón y una temática tecnológica y extraña. '2011-presente: Incursión en la música y otros proyectos' Aparte de sus publicaciones literarias, Meza inicia un proyecto de música electrónica con Beats. En junio, abre el proyecto El caleidoscopio, una antología que tratará sobre la diversidad sexual como la heterosexualidad, homosexualidad y lesbianismo. En julio de 2011, Meza empieza a participar como guionista, co-autor y diseñador gráfico en un proyecto cinematográfico titulado Distopía . El proyecto se presentó originalmente el 7 de agosto de 2011 como una especie de «falso tráiler», inspirado en el realizado por Robert Rodríguez para Machete en 2006. El arco narrativo seguirá la historia de un adolescente llamado Nico Padilla y sus extraños y desgraciados porvenires que cambiará su vida ideal por completo. Además, Meza interpretó a uno de los Payasos en el tráiler de Distopía, con un maquillaje inspirado en el Guasón. Recientemente, se está encargando en la producción literaria de El caleidoscopio, y la elaboración de un guión ambicioso para[[ Los naipes arrugados| Los naipes arrugados]], que espera realizarse como película. Se puede aclarar que la historia de Los naipes arrugados para el filme será más extensa, e incluirá escenas nunca antes vistas, de las cuales muchas fueron descartadas de su inclusión para el cuento final. En septiembre de 2011, se ha unido a la producción del cortometraje Una estrella en mi jardín dirigida por Dorian Fernández Moris, y producida por Carlos Cook Morris, colaborando como guionista y edición. La filmación se realizó en un día entero, y su estreno oficial está previsto para 2012. Al mismo tiempo, inicia la producción de su tercer álbum titulado Personas, con fecha prevista de publicación en febrero de 2012. Desde septiembre, comienza la composición de su próxima obra literaria titulada Mendalev, el cual espera publicarse a través de Bubok en 2012, junto a El caleidoscopio. En octubre de 2011, inicia un proyecto de cuentacuentos con la aspirante en canto Valeria Velez y el escritor/poeta Piero Villacorta. El proyecto se logra formar como un grupo llamado Los Cuentacuentos Andariegos, y se están preparando para iniciar su ruta el próximo año. En enero de 2012, se une al equipo de producción de la próxima película Cementerio general producida por Audiovisual Films y dirigida por Dorian Fernández-Moris, con Nikko Ponce, Leslie Shaw, Marisol Aguirre, Jurgen Gómez y Airam Galliani en el reparto.Afiche de Cementerio General Cinespacio.Nikko Ponce trabajará en película peruana de terror RPP.Nikko Ponce debuta en el cine Diario La Primera.[http://www.larepublica.pe/14-01-2012/filme-peruano-se-basa-en-actividad-paranormal Filme peruano se basa en Actividad paranormal] La República Trabajos Literatura *''La colección de En Coma'' (2009) *''Los naipes arrugados'' (2010) *''Los arcanos del triunfo'' (2010) *''Pesadillas y sueños de un joven lúcido'' (2011) *''Mendalev'' (2012) *''El caleidoscopio'' (2012) Música *''Beats'' (2011) *''I'm in No Mood for Jokes'' (2011) *''Piranha Soul — Part 1'' (2012) Filmografía * Distopía (2011) — Co-productor, guionista, edición; proyecto fílmico aún sin estrenar *''Cementerio general'' (2012) Referencias